


cars and telephones

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a long distance relationship/meeting for the first time fic





	cars and telephones

“Gavin, help me with my homework,” Michael demands, pointing a finger at the lens of his computer’s camera.

“Do it yourself, you pleb,” Gavin mutters, focused on finishing his own homework, last minute as usual.

“But it’s hard! I don’t know why the fuck we have to know all the ins and outs of the quadratic formula, when the fuck am I gonna use this on a day to day basis?” Michael says, heaving a dramatic sigh at the end.

“You’ll need it for when you become the world’s most famous mathematician.” Gavin says smugly and Michael sticks his tongue out at Gavin, not that Gavin’s paying any attention to his screen at the moment.

“Smart ass,” Michael says and Gavin laughs, a huge grin on his face as he looks up at his screen.

Michael wants to scold Gavin but his smile is contagious so Michael finds himself smiling back at the other boy. They’ve been calling for 3 hours so far, The clock at the bottom of Michael’s screen is tell him that it is currently 8:08 PM, which means it is 1:08 for Gavin. When they first starting calling each other on a regular basis, Michael would feel guilty for keeping Gavin up so late, but now they stay up until ridiculous hours of the morning talking. Michael looks back on those times fondly, the beginning of their relationship. It’s coming up on their two year anniversary. They’ll have been dating for two years on the 22nd of January, next month. They will have been friends for four years on the 5th of June. Michael must've gone silent thinking about this because Gavin interrupts his thoughts, saying, “Are you okay, Michael?”

Michael shakes his head and looks back to his computer screen to see a very concerned looking Gavin. “Yeah I’m fine, just…Thinking.” Michael says.

“Yeah? Thinking about what?” Gavin asks and Michael smiles.

“Thinking about the beginning of our relationship,” Michael says, his face heating up a little bit.

“Aw, so sentimental,” Gavin says and Michael gives him the middle finger.

“You’re an ass,”

“Only for you, love,” Gavin teases, and Michael scowls at him.

It’s silent for a moment before Michael says, “You know, I had a dream about you last night…” Michael says, fumbling with his pencil.

“Oh yeah? What kind of dream?” Gavin asks, waggling his eyebrows and Michael’s face turns a bright shade of red.

“Not that kind of dream you dirty fuck!” Michael squeaks and Gavin snickers.

“I had a dream where we finally met, that was the dream,” Michael says quickly, still embarrassed.

“Oh, that’s cute,” Gavin says, looking away. But there was a gleam of something in his eyes before he turned away, Michael noticed it. Gavin knows something that he’s not telling Michael.

“What is it, Gav?” Michael asks curiously. Gavin leans back in his chair, looking at the ceiling, “Nothing.”

“You’re hiding something from me, aren't you?”

“No…” Gavin drawls, still looking away from Michael.

“You are! What are you hiding?” Michael shouts accusatorially and Gavin crosses his arms over his chest and murmurs something inaudible.

“What was that?” Michael asks and Gavin coughs before saying, “It was supposed to be a surprise, but um…”

“What is it?”

Michael is more eager now.

“We bought plane tickets to go see you next month,”

Michael is speechless for a moment, no fucking way, he thinks.

“No fucking way, you’re messing with me, aren't you? Is this some prank Ray put you up to?” Michael says, pushing himself away from his desk.

“Nope, I really got tickets to go see you in New Jersey,”

“Oh my fucking God,” Michael says, on the verge of hyperventilating. He could start crying, holy shit.

“I love you so fucking much, holy shit, holy shit—“ Michael breathes out.

Gavin laughs quietly, “I love you too,”

***

It’s January 20th and Michael is waiting anxiously in a seat in the Newark airport, with his mom in the terminal where Gavin will be arriving.

They weren't due to go to the airport until noon, but Michael woke up at five in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep, he was too excited. He fantasized about what it would be like to hug Gavin, to kiss him, it’s all he could think about. It’s still all he is thinking about right now, still. How amazing it’s going to be to hold Gavin in his arms. This is actually happening and Michael cannot believe it.

Michael is brought out of his thoughts when the announcement comes overhead that Gavin’s plane has landed and will begin unloading soon and Michael holds his breath. His mom gives him an excited look and Michael smiles at her nervously. She puts a reassuring arm around Michael, “It’ll be okay.”

After twenty minutes, people start pouring out of the door from the tunnel that led out of the plane. Michael gulps and his eyes start shooting around, searching for Gavin’s familiar face. When Michael doesn’t spot him immediately, for a moment he thinks maybe this all really was some elaborate prank, and Gavin never loved Michael and he has been laughing his ass off this entire time and— “Hey, Michael,” Michael stops breathing for a moment.

Michael turns his head and there he is, Michael rushes to stand up and fling his arms around Gavin and pull him in close. They must hug for ten whole minutes, but Michael can't bring himself to let go. Michael looks behind them and sees both of their mothers smiling at them and Michael takes that to mean that they can hug for as long as they want.

When they pull apart Michael spends a good five minutes just studying Gavin’s face, like he’s never seen it before. Michael stops thinking for a moment and just does what he’s dreamt of doing for so long, he cups Gavin’s face and pulls him in for a chaste kiss. Michael flushes when he pulls away and Gavin laughs and pulls Michael into his arms again. Michael wants to stay like this forever, safe in Gavin’s arms, in a world where nothing matters but this.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just a quick long distance fic that I've wanted to write for a while! I'm actually thinking about writing a chaptered long distance fic after i finish The Fucked Up Kids Club, what do you think? I think I will and this was somewhat of a test run!
> 
> https://ragehappybois.tumblr.com/


End file.
